deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Pyro vs Mei/@comment-29099806-20170605154259
I say Pyro will pull through for the win. Not only is he stronger, faster (unless you want to scale Mei to Soldier: 76 even though she really doesn't have a feat supporting this) and more durable, but also has the Elemental advantage, a more varied and diverse arsenal thanks to his various flamethrowers, flare guns, and melee weapons. Though I'm not saying Mei isn't going to make it easy for Pyro. Her Endothermic Blaster is definitely capable of freezing Pyro over and leaving him vulnerable to a headshot from the Icicle shots it can deliver, her Ice Walls can keep Pyro at bay, and CryoFreeze can help her recover lost health, which is something Pyro isn't able to do unless he extinguishes an ally or is equipped with the Powerjack (obvious not allowed in a scenario like this). However, I'm certain Pyro can get around many of Mei's abilities with his own. His airblast can counter Mei Icicle Shots (since he can do something similar to a Huntsman arrow fired at him from a Sniper) and heck, it can even send her Blizzard drone flying away, since it has been shown to be deflected in game. His Flamethrowers will easily melt through Mei's ice walls, and who's to say Pyro won't simply hack her to bits after the duration of her CryoFreeze finished? Speaking of which, Pyro ALSO has the advantage in close range combat thanks to his Melee weapons, something Mei DOES NOT have, so if Pyro goes to a close range battle, Mei's best chance is to freeze him. Otherwise, she's fucked. So, long story short, I personally believe Pyro takes this in a somewhat close battle, being stronger, probably faster, but that depends if you decide to take unreasonable scaling into account, more durable, having the elemtal advantage, a more varied arsenal, the advantage in close quarters combat, and his airblast can deflect many of Mei's attacks back at her. Pyro: +Stronger +Possibly Faster +More durable +Elemental Advantage; Fire > Ice +A more varied and diverse arsenal +Airblast can deflect the Blizzard Drone and Icicle Shot +Superior in close quarters combat thanks to Melee Weapons '-Generally insane and mentally unstable' '-Still can run the risk of being frozen by Mei's Endothermic Blaster, which can slow him down and leave him vulnerable to more damage' '-No means of healing outside of certain weapons being equipped or extinguishing a teammate' Mei: +Endothermic Blaster can freeze Pyro if he isn't careful, leaving him vulnerable to damage and a headshot from the Icicle Shot +Ice Wall can keep Pyro at bay for a short amount of time (before he, ya know, MELTS IT) +CryoFreeze allows her to heal, something Pyro can't really do without certain weapons +More mentally stable and possibly smarter '-At an elemental disadvantage (Ice < Fire)' '-Icicle Shot and Blizzard Drone can be airblasted back at her' '-Arsenal is less varied and diverse' '-Inferior in terms of close quarters combat' '-Weaker physically' '-Slower unless you use scaling to Soldier: 76' Then again, I could be wrong with this, so who knows?